Blocked
by SassmonsterNinja
Summary: Story 2 of Week 3 of my 4 weeks of Ficmas! How many times will Boomer get blocked?


Me: Hey guys! Lemme tell ya, this was not a mistake. I did not forget to do three days. I just had a lot to do so I decided to just spam you guys! Luv you all!

The boys are good and they all live together. This fic starts Dec. 1st, then skips to Dec. 14th, then Dec. 21st, and finally Dec. 24th.

I'm not going to disclaim again. This is FanFiction for Jesus' sake. Why would I own anything?

* * *

><p>Blocked<p>

Boomer looked over to his girlfriend, who was hanging the garland in their house. Her blond hair curled down her back in waves, and he grinned at how lucky he was. Now that he was a good guy, he got the girl, and a weekly payment for crime-fighting. He sidled up to Miyako, and wrapped his arms around her. "Boom, what is it?" She turned around, smiling at him. He leaned down slowly, about to kiss her when-

"AY BOOM WE'RE HERE!" Brick called loudly, kicking the door open. Boomer groaned and looked over the groceries the redhead and his rose-eyed girlfriend had brought in. Butch and Kaoru were not far behind, their bickering grew louder and louder.

"I'm telling you, the tree is too big!" Kaoru growled.

"But babe, it isn't even in the house yet!" Butch whined, tugging said tree inside.

"I can already see it! Gosh Butch, listen for once!" Kaoru contested, stomping in after the other end. The two dropped the tree in the hallway and stood face-to-face.

"C'mon babe, I promise I'll make it work," Butch whispered softly, stroking Kaoru's hair from her face.

"You fight dirty as fuck," she whispered back, "but I'll give you one chance." Butch quickly kissed her nose, and lugged the tree into the living room. By the time Boomer could go back to his kissing, Miyako was on the other side of the room, humming and putting up more lights. His mood soured, and he began to pull out the ornaments.

X X X

Now Miyako was wrapping presents in shiny blue paper, and Boomer was passing her bows. "What do you want for Christmas?" Miyako asked. After some thought, Boomer took a silver bow and stuck it to Miyako's head.

"You," he replied, leaning in.

"Boomer, we don't have enough fri- oh, whoops…" Butch sweat-dropped when he realized the error in his ways. Both blues leapt form each other and busied themselves. "Urm.. We'll figure it out ourselves, sorry." With that, Butch slammed the door and awkwardness settled like cool air.

"I'll, um, go get more bows, yeah?" Boomer squeaked, and left the room in a flash.

X X X

"Hey, bro," Brick started, "can you help us with the outdoor lights?" Boomer, slammed the utensil drawer shut.

"Do it with magic, what else are you good for?" he snarled back.

"Hey, dude, what has been with you? You've been really angry…" Butch asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Boomer retorted, "I mean it's such a _big_ issue when Boomer acts weird because he has a certain pair of twin devils tailing his every move and make it impossible for him to even _talk_ to his girlfriend, never mind kissing, but it's okay. Butch gets to bang every other argument, which is to say every other night, and Brick can sweet talk himself a kiss from his girl, but HEAVEN FORBID BOOMER KISS HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Blue energy enveloped many objects making them shake erratically and float feet above the air. Boomer stormed away and all of the objects slammed back to their original positions.

"Note to self," Butch whispered, "never annoy Boomer."

X X X

Miyako was stirring cookie batter when two warm hands covered her eyes. "Boom," she giggled. Boomer laughed low right back, and whispered a soft incantation. The door slammed close and the lock turned.

"I don't have enough time for some dumb brothers to ruin this," he explained. She turned around and he cupped her face. She leaned upwards on her tip-toes and he finally kissed her. She reminded him of a glass of cool water after a long hard run, he could feel the chills running through his veins and warming his insides. She tasted of cookie batter and sweet lemonade and happy, and he swam in it. Her back bumped into the counter, which he pulled her on top of, her legs encircling his waist. Miyako happy-sighed at the change, and they could almost not hear the knocks on the door. They separated after quite a while, and Miyako hummed, her lips now tinged red.

"You've been waited quite a bit for that, haven't you?" she grinned.

"Mmm," Boomer said, leaning his head on her chest, "absence makes the heart grow fonder."

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Me: Lol, Boom and Bubs were actually a lot of fun to work with. Maybe that's why they are my second fave. Bye loves, R&R!


End file.
